


You’re the Princess?

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: Mute Adrien AU.
Kudos: 10





	You’re the Princess?

Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated Blarix. But thanks to a bad cat pun of Chat’s, Ladybug had almost been defeated, because she wasn’t paying attention.

“Chat Noir! When will you learn NOT to distract me!” She screamed at him. “You never stop talking and it’s such a pain in the ass!” Ladybug carried on insulting Chat. She never noticed the way he glumly hung upside down from the chimney. “I WISH YOU WEREN’T MY PARTNER!” She gasped and covered her mouth, but it was too late. “I-I’m so sorry! I-“ 

“You wanna know, huh,” Chat sat upwards, arms folded tightly across his chest.”Why I talk so much?” Ladybug nodded, uncertain. Did she really? Ladybug was scared. More scared than she had ever felt and that was certainly saying something.  
“When I transformed into Chat for the first time, I had never heard my voice before. I hated seeing everyone else talk. I AM MUTE AS MY CIVILIAN FORM! The suit enables me to talk!” Ladybug felt horrible. Like she had been cataclysmed in the heart. But she had never. Ladybug ran off and lay on her bed. Her disguise burned away and she clutched her phone, almost clicking the call button on Alya’s contact. She refrained from doing so. Then she sat bolt upright. “Um.. Tikki?”  
“Yes?” Her kwamii replied.  
“I know who- who Chat-t is...”  
“Oh, Marinette!” Tikki flew over to her. “Ya, know Chat will forgive you. He’s like Plagg.” Tikki mumbled the last part out.  
“He’s like Plagg? Whatever do you mean?” Marinette asked, confused. She had no idea whatsoever as to what Tikki meant.  
“Years ago, there was a Princess. She ruled over a beautiful kingdom. But she loved a dangerous person. A ruler of the destructive neighbouring kingdom. But there was a temple. The sacred temple of balance. At midnight, the two would meet up and dance and talk. The princess would bring the most beautiful flowers from her kingdom and the other would bring a sword to lay in the flowers. Eventually, the princess told someone. Her lover became angry because they were forbidden to see each other. The princess snapped at him. But only a week later did he forgive her.”  
“You’re the Princess?” Marinette asked, almost certain.  
“Yes. Plagg was the other person.”


End file.
